The Date of a Lifetime
by RiverLoud17
Summary: The Royal Woods Festival is coming and Lori doesn't have a date. What happens when Clyde finally gets a chance with Lori?
1. Chapter 1

Lori hangs up her cell phone.

"Bobby Boo-Boo Beeeeaaarrr!" she wails.

All of the Loud sisters (except her) and Lincoln came zooming downstairs. "What happened, Lori?" Lincoln asked. "Lori has a box of tissues, a giant bag of chips, and a Titanic DVD," Lisa explains, "and according to my calculations, these are all signs of heartbreak."

"Lori's heart is broken?" Leni exclaims. "We have to take her to the doctor to have surgery to fix it."

Eveyone looks at Leni.

"What?"

"How do you supposed we fix it, Scotch tape and glue?" Luan laughs.

Everyone groans. "Luan, I don't have time for your corny jokes! This is serious. Bobby broke up with meeee!" Lori starts to break out crying.

"Wait, does this mean I can't hang out with Ronnie Anne anymore?" Lincoln asks.

"No, you can still hang out with her," Lori whimpers. "As long as Bobby's not with her. But why do you care about Ronnie Anne right now? This is about me. And the fact that I'm lonelyyyyyy!" Lori buries her face in a wad of tissue.

Everyone glares at Lincoln.

"What? I was just asking!"

"Bobby was supposed to take me to the Royal Woods festival, but since he broke up with me I no longer have a date."

"We'll help you find the perfect and rocking date to the festival," says Luna.

"The festival is tomorrow," says Lori. "Are you sure you can find the perfect date in the next 24 hours?"

"Of course we can, we're your family," Lyn says. "And there's nothing we can't do!" everyone says.

"Okay, but I've got a bad feeling about this," Lori groans.

* * *

The next day, Lincoln sat at the lunch table with Ronnie Anne and Clyde.

"Hey Lincoln, did Lori tell you that Bobby broke up with her?" Ronnie Anne asks.

Clyde stops chewing his sandwich and grins really wide.

 _Finally! Score! Clyde 1, Bobby zilch!_

Clyde finally stops cheering in his head and puts on a sorrowful face.

"Sorry, Ronnie Anne," He says. "But maybe it's for the best. She's needs someone more coordinated and confident. Someone who's strong and studly."

"And by that someone, you mean you," Lincoln says. "But to be honest, Clyde, you're not any of those things."

"I am strong and studly," Clyde pouts.

"Oh really? Show me your biceps!" Ronnie Anne smirks.

Clyde rolls up his sleeves and tries to look manly, but instead looks constipated and his muscles turn out spaghetti like.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne start giggling.

"Sorry, Clyde, but every knows you don't stand a chance with dating Lori," Lincoln says.

"Yeah, she's 17 and you're 11," Ronnie Anne agrees,"which is too far apart."

Clyde smile turns into a frown.

"But maybe you can accompany her to the festival at the park tonight," Lincoln says.

"That's a great idea, Lincoln," Ronnie Anne agrees.

"You think I can do that?" Clyde asks.

"Sure you can," Lincoln says," The Royal Woods Festival is for everyone in the county!"

"I don't know guys," Clyde nervously ponders. "Can you guys help me?"

"Well me and Lincoln are going to be the arcade for a gaming convention tomorrow night," Ronnie Anne says.

"But we have our walkie talkies," Lincoln says. "So me and Ronnie Anne can help you."

"Really?" Clyde asked.

"Of course," Ronnie Anne says, "We're your best friends, Clyde."

"And there's nothing we can't do!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne says in unison.

"Ok, but I've got a bad feeling about this," Clyde groans.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is my first Loud House fanfic. I hope you liked this first chapter and if you really like it, please fav or even follow me!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lori, may I accompany you to the Royal Woods Festival?"

Clyde frowns at his reflection in the mirror.

"Too formal," he groans.

"Yo Lori, let's wing it at the Royal Woods Festival and you can teach me how to dougie, ya dig?"

Clyde smacks his forehead.

"Too ghetto," he groans.

 _*Knock! Knock! Knock!*_

Clyde answers the door.

"Hi, Clyde!" It's Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

"Ready to ask your 'future wife' to the festival?" Ronnie Anne jokes.

"WHAT?!" Clyde yelps.

"Clyde, the festival is tonight," Lincoln says. "You have to ask her now, or let Bobby hurt her again. Your choice."

Clyde sighs.

"C'mon," Clyde groans.

"Clyde! Clyde! Clyde" Lincoln and Ronnie chant on the way to the Loud household.

* * *

Meanwhile . . . .

"Jeffrey likes basketball, long walks in the park, and watching girls sweat," Lynn introduces her friend to Lori.

Jeffrey runs his finger through his messy blonde hair and gives Lori a crooked smile.

"He's cute, but I don't exercise and sweating is gross," Lori complains.

"NEXT!"

In comes Lisa with a scrawny, slim boy with curly brown hair, a blue polo, a bunch of freckles, and braces in his teeth.

Before Lisa could introduce the boy, Lori put her hand up.

"No nerds allowed! NEXT!"

Lori turns to Lola sitting next to her.

"Lola, I've went through six boys already and now I'd rather go to the festival with Clyde."

"Maybe you could," Lola grins. "He's not that bad."

Lori ponders.

* * *

Clyde, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne walk up to the Loud residence to find a line of boys at the door, waiting to ask Lori to go with them to the festival.

"Oh no, I'm too late!" Clyde cries.

"Don't worry, Clyde," Lincoln conforts him.

"Yeah, those guys are just waiting for their hearts to get broken, because you are going to march in that house and ask what you've been wanting to ask since you've laid eyes on her," Ronnie Anne encouragingly says.

"Yeah, you're right!" Clyde replies.

 _Chest up!_

Clyde puffs his chest up.

 _Bad boy grin!_

Clyde tries to give the best sly bad boy grin he can.

 _Fly up!_

Clyde zips up his pants.

 _Breath spray!_

Clyde squirts some breath spray in his mouth.

"Clyde, you're asking a girl to a festival, not a make out session," Lincoln tells him.

"What? It's just in case."

"Just in case you daydream."

Clyde sighs and walks in.

But the first thing he says is, "L-l-lori?!" before his nose is pours blood on the ground and he collapses to the floor.

To be continued. . . .

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update right away! But I hope you liked the second chapter of my fanfic and I hope you favorite or even follow me! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update in so long. Well, here it is! Enjoy . . . . ;)

Chapter 3

Clyde. Clyde! Earth to CLYDE!

Lincoln snaps his fingers.

Clyde finally snaps out of the daze.

"You haven't even gotten into the house and you're already losing it," Ronnie Anne chuckles.

"Oh yeah," Clyde blushes. "Sorry!"

"Ok."

Chest up!

Clyde puffs his chest.

Bad boy grin!

Clyde tries to do the best sly bad boy grin he can do.

Fly up!

Clyde zips his pants.

Breath spray!

Clyde squirts some breath spray in his mouth.

"Clyde, you're asking a girl to a festival, not a make out session," Lincoln tells him.

"What? It's just in case."

"Just in case you daydream."

Clyde sighs and walks in.

"They grow up so fast," Lincoln tears up.

Ronnie Anne rolls her eyes at him. Both of them gather at the window to see how Clyde does.

Lori looks up from her clipboard and gasps. "I told you he'd come," Lola whispers.

"Hey, I was here first!" The boy that Leni picked for Lori whines.

"Yeah, first come, first serve," Leni agrees. "Though, I don't know what we're supposed to be serving. I only know how to make chicken soup."

Lori glares at Leni then looks back at Clyde.

Clyde, feeling faint, starts to sweat, constantly having the urge to vomit and/or have blood pour from his nose like always.

His heart thumps loudly against his chest as he starts to say what he's been trying to say every since he laid eyes on her, but nothing comes out.

Come on, buddy, Lincoln telegraphs him.

But Clyde still stands there, petrified as he was speechless.

The room was silent.

A terrified Clyde, staring an impatient Lori, next to a confused Lola, and a confused Leni and guy.

After what seemed like forever, Clyde finally managed to squeak out "L-l-l-l-l-"

Please, Clyde, Lincoln pleaded in his head.

"L-l-l-l-"

Oh boy, Lola thought.

"L-l-l-l-"

Is he literally doing this? Lori thought.

"L-lori, may I accompany you to the festival?" Clyde finally asks.

Clyde waits for Lori to say "Heck, no", but the fact that Clyde had the courage for the first time to ask, talk, or practically make perfect eye contact with her for more than 3 seconds without fainting, and or nosebleeding left her stunned.

Maybe Lola was right, Lori thinks, maybe Clyde ISN'T that bad.

And she definetly didn't want to go through another line of boys.

So with a sigh, Lori finally mumbles the word that she'd never thought she'd have to use in her entire life.

"Fine."

Clyde' heart skipped a beat.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne burst through the door to congratulate him.

Even all the Loud sisters (except Lori) zoomed out of there bedrooms to celebrate.

"You finally did, buddy," Lincoln says.

As Lincoln pats Clydes shoulder, Clyde did what he meant to do the whole time: nosebleeds and faints.

"That's our Clyde!" Ronnie Anne giggled as everyone joined her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _"Alright, Clyde, you got this!_ " _Lincoln said as Clyde walked up the steps to the Loud House, in his new jet black and white tuxedo and red and white striped tie. As he walks to the door, he hesitates and turns back to Lincoln. "Are you sure about this, Linc?" Lincoln smiles and pats Clyde on the back. "Clyde, you look amazing! You're like a walking candy cane, and who wouldn't go on a date with a walking candy cane?"_

 _"People who don't like candy canes. Oh no! What if Lori doesn't like candy canes?" Clyde started to panic. "It doesn't matter, it's just a metaphor. The point is, you got this!" Clyde sighs. Still hesitant, he knocks on the door, only to be answered by, who would have thought, Bobby. Clyde grew angry and stomped his foot. "BOBBY! I should have known!" He snarled. "What are you doing here?!"_

 _"Uhh, the bigger question is, what are YOU doing here?!" Bobby snapped back._

 _"If you came to plead for Lori's forgiveness, it isn't going to work!" Clyde boasted. "She has a better man now!"_

 _Bobby snickers. "If you're talking about me, then yeah. Me and her just got back together!"_

 _Clyde's heart drops. "Huh?" Lori comes from behind Bobby to defend him. "Its true, Clyde. I just said I'd go to the festival with you because I felt sorry for you. Sorry, but you'll always be out of my league." And with that, Lori sums up her point by crashing her lips upon Bobby's, sharing a passionate kiss with her old boyfriend._

 _And, like always, blood starts to pour from poor Clyde's nose, as he collapses on the floor and blacks out._

"AAAAAHHH!!!"

Clyde jerks up from the bed, but when his eyes adjusted, he didn't know who's bed it was. "Where am I?" He asked himself. Suddenly, he heard a familiar sound of high pitched giggling. He turns to see the Loud baby, babbling and giggling at him from her crib. "Lily?" _I must be in Lisa and Lily's room,_ he thought. _But 'WHY am I in Lisa and Lily's room?' is the important question._

Then bedroom door opens as he is pondering, and Lisa walks in with an look of surprise on her face. "It worked," she says under her breath. "It worked! It worked! It worked!" "What worked?" Clyde asks in confusion. "And most importantly, why am I here?!" Clyde gasps. He notices a sudden change in tone in his voice. "WHAT THE HECK?! Why is my voice so deep? This can't be puberty! What have you-"

Clyde is quickly cut off by the 4-year-old's small hands covering his mouth. "You're quite the lucky one that nobody expect me, Lily, and our father is here, but he's in a short state of slumber. Nobody is supposed to see or hear you, at least not right now, and if you must squeal any louder, you might just wake him." Lisa slowly uncovers Clyde mouth. "Anyway, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" Clyde whisper shouts. "Why do I sound like I've hit puberty way too hard?!"

Lisa lets out a huff. "Ok, let me explain. Before the week of the festival, I have been working on a revolutionary machine that is able to change any human, or yet, any organism from their original state, form, and age to their state, form, and age from a few years in the future or past." Lisa hops off the foot of her bed to gather her sketches from her desk and holds them up to show Clyde. "After many periods of failure, I've finally been able to create it. All I was missing was, urm, a test subject." She blushes while rubbing the back of her neck. "So basically I'm just here because you needed another test monkey," Clyde whispers angrily.

"Nonsense! I was trying to help you out. Consider it a favor from yours truly."

"Favor, FAVOR?!" Clyde throws his hands in the air. "Like I need a favor from ANYBODY at this time and day! I'm about to go the Royal Woods Festival with the love of my life in a few hours, and I'm a nervous wreck! The only FAVOR I need is for someone to transform me into some handsome hunk of beef so Lori won't have to suffer going out with somebody like me!"

Clyde took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry, Lis. I guess I had more feelings bubbled up inside me than I thought."

"Well if you're done with your unessessary meltdown, I suggest you take a look in the mirror and actually see that you're favor is all covered." Lisa pointed to her bedroom mirror as Clyde looked at his reflection.

And what he saw nearly made him faint!

 **A/N: I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I know, it's kind of a habit! But I hoped you've enjoyed this chapter and I will TRY to post the next chapter whenever I can! ;)**


End file.
